The Demon at Waldo
by Ichi89
Summary: YAY HIEI'S GOING TO MY SCHOOL! wow Hiei's begining to like it here? Chapter 3 is up! Hiei comes to my school and here we are at the eighth grade feild trip, what happens when I get off the rollercoaster! Oh well, FINISHED!
1. Falling in a hole and landing in America

The Demon at Waldo  
  
Chapter 1: The mysterious place  
  
"HIEI!!!"Yurkina screamed, as Hiei fell down the hole that seemed to go on for ever. Kurama ran to the edge of the hole. "Are you okay?" He yelled down. Hiei did not answer back. "Is the shrimp even down there?"  
  
@@@@@ As Hiei Fell @@@@@  
  
Hiei looked around as he fell hoping prying to find something to hold on to. There was nothing. Sooner then he thought Hiei hit the bottom. "OOOWWWW THAT REALLY FUCKING HURT!!!!!" Hiei yelled. He looked around he saw three cars in a drive way. The house was white with blue trim. (Hiei thinking "Where in the hell am I?") A girl with medium calico hair walked out side. She wore a pair of old ratty jeans and a long black shirt with a blood red dragon on the front. She looked in Hiei's direction. The veil of night hid him from her view. "Raven I think there is some one out here. Come quick." The girl yelled to some one inside. "Yeah right Ty not falling for that again." Hiei arose. "She's not lying, now where in the hell am I?" He said to the girl inside. "What ever I bet that's just Jason." A guy walks up to Raven "Did I hear my name." Raven ran to Ty's side. Her burgundy hair flooded behind her. Her piecing green eyes stunned Hiei momentarily. They looked liked Kuramas. She wore blue jeans that were slit all the way up to her knees. The shirt she wore was black it had a pink bunny on the front. Under neither the bunny letters that said 'You suck and that's that'. Hiei stepped into the bright white light of the street lamp in front of her house.  
  
"Who the hell are you..(looks at Hiei for a moment).TY THAT'S HIEI FROM YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!" Ty looked closer. "OH MY GOD IT IS!!!!!" She said taking a few steps back. Hiei raises an eye brow. "Do I know you people?"  
  
@@@@@ In Hiei's real world @@@@@  
  
"Where is Hiei!?" Botan screamed at Yusuke. "How am I supposed to know he fell down that hole!!" He yelled back her pointing down at the dark hole. "Screaming at each other will not help matters." "SHUT UP KURAMA!!!" They both yelled at him(Kurama hides underneath his bed so he would not get hurt by Botans consistent throwing of his books, and statutes of foxes and roses). "Stop you bickering you two." Koema said as he floated thru an open window.  
  
@@@@@ Back at Ty's House @@@@@  
  
Hiei lay out in the front lawn of an old blue gray house. The trim was cracked and the paint thinning. "It's not much I'll admit but its home. Oh here comes one of my friends now." Ty said as a boy with red orange hair walked up to them. He wore a torn Black Sabbath t-shirt and black jeans that were torn at the cuffs. They barely covered his black vans. "Hey Ty...hey kid isn't it a little early for Halloween..(Hiei drew his sword)...OH SHIT!!" The boy ran off screaming like a little girl. "That was Bryan; he normally doesn't act like that. You'll probably get that a lot thou. You're famous around here." Ty said with a smirk as she watched him run around like a chicken with its head cut off. "I'm okay now. Awesome...Cool!!!!! You're Hiei!!!" "What did I tell you." Hiei just stared at them with an eyebrow raised. "This is odd." As Hiei said this the phone rang in the background. "Ty its for you." A lady said from inside the house. "Okay grandma I'm coming." Ty brought out a white v-tec phone out. "It's Raven." Ty told the two of them. "Ya waz up Raven? What take him to Waldo.I don't know..okay, okay don't yell in my ear. Bye Raven I have to go." Ty pressed the power button. She looked at Hiei(Ty thinking "What am I going to do?")  
  
Sorry to end it like this. Must have a shit load of reviews to go on. LoL. Hiei in corner laughing evilly.  
  
Next time: The first day. 


	2. Fast year and the Graduation party

A/n: Sorry I haven't posting story chappys but I've been kinda busy and stuff. But here yea  
go here's chappy 2 of The Demon At Waldo. Oh and I know it was going to be called the first  
day but like I said I have kinda lost that I dea and now I'm just going with this one.  
  
Chapter 2: Fast Year and The Graduation Party!  
  
The months had been going by so fast lately. Hiei could barely even tell that he had been   
living with the human girl Ty for almost a complete school year as she put it. He had become  
accustom to waking up to either Ty's annoying alarm clock which would immediately be shut   
off by Ty, or Ty yelling at him for throwing it out the window, his excuse was always the   
same, He wanted to see time fly. Of course Hiei never could figure out how she still woke up   
when even he couldn't here it. Whenever he would ask her she would scowl at him and tell him   
to get dressed and that now they had to either walk or ride bikes to school. Hiei didn't ever  
mind walking it was when she decided they would ride bikes that he would began to worry.   
The first day was probably the worst.   
  
He had also grown acostume to hanging around the school with Ty and her friends. He never  
really thought about Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, or even Yukina. He hadn't completely forgot  
them he just hadn't thought about then. He began to like his classes alot more too. Of coures   
some how he had gotten' stuck with Ty in every single one, except for math that is, While she   
would be in Math 102 he would be stuck in Math 100. He really hated it. He only knew one   
other person in that class, a friend of Ty's named Adam Bridger. Hiei had heard that Ty and   
him had known each other sense they were in the 6th grade, what ever that was. Hiei got along  
great with Adam and his friends Brandon, Eli, and Alan. Infact as the months drew on he  
began to look forward to a chance at a new life. Hiei sometimes could even be found in the   
library with Ty and her friends Christina, Jahazeil, and Nicole reading up on american history.  
  
As the last day drew closer Ty seemed to be more and more excited about something.  
  
"Hiei todays the day!" She screamed as they stepped off the bus and crosed the street to   
the trailer park they had moved into with Ty's dad. Ty and Hiei now shared a small 17' trailer  
together. As they walked Ty began to dance around and laugh. Hiei knew exactaly why she   
was so happy but he loved to make her annoyed.  
  
"Whats today? I thought it was only just another 'A' day which if I can remeber from your  
groaning and moaning this morning, is you least favorite." He smiled as Ty glared at him.  
  
"You know what today is. You've only been looking forward to it as much as I have! Today's  
graduation! We have to get home and get ready, remember it's a hawain theme! Miriam should  
be over at 3:30 to help me get ready." She said getting more and more excited as they crossed  
the feild and walked threw the trailer park. Ty walked up to the door as they aproched the  
trailer. "Uho!" she gasped as she felt around in her pockets and found she had a hole in it.   
"CRAP!"   
  
"What'd you do this time loose the key?!" Hiei asked her. Ty mearly nodded her head. Hiei  
pushed her to one side and took out his key. He unlocked the door and opened it. "You do  
know your dads going to kill you right?" He said taking off his backpack and throwing it   
on the bed/couch.  
  
"Yea yea I know I know." Ty shrugged and through her backpack next to his. She quickly   
grabbed her suitcase from under the bed and pulled out her black jeans, a white tank-top,  
and the Hawain shirt her dad let her borrow. Just as she was putting the suitcase back   
there was a loud nock on the door. Hiei stood up and answered it.  
  
"Howdy!" a voice came from the other side of Hiei. Hiei growled deep in his chest, he hated  
Miriam. She always was getting on his nerves. His growl was interupted by Ty elbowing him  
in the chest.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Miriam and I are going to the showers so she can help me get ready! We'll be back in an hour  
or so." Ty turned and was about to leave. "Oh and Hiei please get ready! We leave at exactly  
4:45 if we're gonna get there by 5:45." with that she was out the door. Hiei huffed and   
began to get ready. After Hiei was done he decided to get online. He still had at least 1/2 an  
hour before the girls came back and they had to leave. Right as he was about to sign on thou  
the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" Hiei was acustomed to answer the phone in japanese even at Ty's because   
almost all of her freinds knew it.  
  
"Oh sorry I must have the wrong number does Ty live there?" The voice from the other line  
asked.  
  
"Oh sorry yea she does but she's not here right now she's getting ready for our graduation  
party tonight. May I take a message?"  
  
"Oh ok yea tell her Adam called k thanks." Then Hiei relized who it was.  
  
"Oh hey Adam it's Hiei. Yea I'll be sure to tell her you called. Bye." He hung up the phone   
and started to laugh a bit. After 20 minuets or so Ty and Miriam walked in the door.   
  
"He's actually going to were his hair like that? And you're going to let him Ty?!" Miriam   
screached looking horrified.  
  
"Whell Miriaim that's how he always wears his hair so leave him alone." Ty laughed as Hiei  
looked pretty anoyyed at the girls screach and her comment on his hair. "Come on Hiei we   
better be going." She said and Hiei was forced to log off and grab his black cloak. Hiei   
saw her friends reaction and looked at Ty.  
  
"I'm only going to wear it to keep my clothes dry after all it is raining." Hiei said nodding  
twords the open window. Ty agreed and grabbed her scarf. The three of them walked off   
to the bus stop and waited. Then Hiei remebered what he had forgot to tell Ty.  
  
"Oh yea, Ty. Adam called while you were gone." He said casually as the bus pulled up. Hiei   
placed his money in the slot and collected his day pass. Ty simply shruged and collected her  
own day pass. Miriam being her anoying self nudged Ty in the side.  
  
"Oh Ty thats cute you got guys calling you right before the biggest dance of the year." Ty  
glared at Miriam and Hiei could tell she didn't want to talk to Miriam for the rest of the day.  
  
"Miriam I was in a really good mood before you just said that." That was the last thing that  
was said untill Miriam got off and walked home. Hiei and Ty sat quietly at the back of the  
bus. When the bus finally stopped infront of Waldo, Ty cauiosly stepped out threw the back.  
Hiei followed suit. They were immeadatly met by Mary, one of Tys' friends.  
  
"Hey Ty, hey Hiei! I didn't think you'd show." Mary smiled.  
  
"And why wouldn't we hmm Lambchops?" Ty smiled inocently as Mary glared at her for calling   
her by her most hated nickname. Ty and the other two walked up to the school. They only had  
2 and 1/2 more days untill the end of the school year, but today they were considered  
Freshman. As they reached the front door some one began to call out to Hiei.  
  
"HIEI! HEY HIEI! OVER HERE!" Hiei turned he could have sworn that the voice belonged to   
Yusuke. When he turned thou he saw Brandon, Adam, Eli, and Alan. Hiei sighed with reilfe. If  
the others ever found a way of coming here, Hiei would never get a new life that he wanted.   
Hiei smiled at the four and began to walk up to them. When he noticed Ty wasn't fallowing  
him he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the others. She was in an obviouse space  
out faze and the site of this made Brandon and Adam begin to laugh. Alan walked up to Ty  
and poked her side.   
  
"EEEEEIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" SHe screached and began to giggle. "I SWEAR ALAN IF YOU DO  
THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL....I'LL!!!!!" Alan seemed to be calm but he had a huge grin  
spread across his face.  
  
"You'll what?" Alan asked jokingly. Ty simply gave him her you-don't-wanna-know  
glares and began to talk with Eli about the latest episode of InuYasha. That is untill  
Adam chimmed in.  
  
"NEKOS SUCK!" He yelled.  
  
"Adam what the fuck do nekos have to do with InuYasha fighting off Sesshomaru?"  
Eli raised an eyebrow at his friend as did Ty.  
  
"Whell InuYasha's a neko isn't he?"   
  
This time it wasn't Eli nor Ty to chime in but another one of Ty's friends. Ty smiled as she   
turned around.  
  
"No you baka he's an inu hence his name, which ruffly translated means female dog demon."  
  
"Hey there Justin whats up?" She smiled as the tall quiet boy walked over to the crowd.   
  
"Well Mrs. Evans just asked me to come tell you guts that the doors are open and that we have  
about 5 minuets to get our lays and find our seats." Justin smiled as every one including Hiei   
rushed for the door. When they got to the Gym where they were going to hold the serimony  
Ty noticed that the seats where aphabectical order. She turned to Hiei.   
  
"See you after the serimony. Don't forget to meet me in the New Gym for the dance.   
Everyones gonna be there." Ty said smiling and found her seet in the far back row. Hiei how  
ever was stuck in 16th row and very center. When he looked back to find Ty he noticed she  
was back about two rows. So he was glad. He would graduate first. This thought made him  
grin. But as soon as He looked at who was neck to him his grin turned into a scowl. The girl  
small frame glasses, and her hair was pulled into a small pony tail on the top of her head, it  
was Natasha Jelinek. She was in Hiei's and Ty's home room and he hated her deeply. As   
Mr. Nelson the principal began to call names he could here Ellen behind him talking to Ty.  
  
"I swear if I fall I'm taking you and Blair down with me!" Ellen said at almost a wisper.   
He could here Ty began to laugh. He decided to stop ease dropping as his row was up next to  
graduate. Hatty, a good friend of Ty's and Hiei'swas in front. She smiled and winked at Hiei  
noticing that he was nerves. He simply smiled back and they began to walk forward.   
  
"Hiei Jaganshi." Mr. Nelson said as Hiei walked onto the stage. There was a roar of aplase as  
many of Hiei's friends stood up and began to howl jokingly. Hiei smiled and he no longer  
could here the princible as he called the others names. When Ty's row was up Ellen did just  
what she said she was going to do if she fell. She tripped over her long hawian skirt and  
indoing so took Ty and Blair down with her. The whole crowd laughed as she staitened up.  
She didn't even care to help her two fallen comrads as her name was called. Ty stood up  
and helped Blair up in time for Blair to climb on stage and recive her award.   
  
"Tylene Lane." Ty stepped onto the stage and smiled a faint small smile. She was upset, her  
dad wasn't able to come and see his only daughter graduate. He had to work. When Ty   
accepted her award there was no clapping. Then, noticing the silence, Alan, Adam, Eli,  
and Brandon began to clap and howl. Ty couldn't help but smile a bit wider as she  
high-fived them on her way down the aisle. Hiei smiled as she passed him.   
  
As the time went on they finished the cerimony and Mr. Nelson stepped forward and gave  
a short speech.  
  
"Whell another year goes by and you all will be leaving here as ninth graders, Freshman. I   
wish you all well, and while we were not abile to have graduation hats or something, if  
you wish you may throw your lays into the air." At this every one threw there lays up and  
caught them. Ty walked a ways to the door and walked to the New Gym. She waited for  
the others for about a minuet and they all showed up. Jahzeil and Nicole had there  
arms around each other and James smiled at Ty. Then Ty noticed what Adam, Alan,  
Brandon, and Eli were wearing. The four boys were dressed in complete black. She smiled.  
  
"I should have known you weren't going to go by the theme." Ty said as they all walked  
into the gym and were immeadatly greated by a load pounding blair of rock music.  
  
"It's about time they plaid some good music at these things. I wa getting tired of all that rap  
crap." Brandon yelled over the music to Ty. Ty nodded her head in agreement but right as the  
song ended a new song began.  
  
My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard  
and there like its better than yours.  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I can teach you but I'd have to charge.  
  
Ty growned as she heard the song, the others simply rolled there eyes. The dance was normal.  
Ty began to dance with Brandon and Hiei just stood agenst the wall. Many girls walked up  
to Hiei but to each he had the same answer. A simple death glare and a 'No'. These gestuures  
would scare off the girls but they made Ty laugh. The last song began to play, it was another  
slow song. Ty sighed and sat on the floor next to Hiei smiling lightly at him.  
  
"Having fun? Or are you upset because Danyell got expelled right before the dance?" Ty  
laughed elbowing the fire demon. He simply looked at her with a small glare on his face.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Ty giggled and stood up. Extending her hand out to Hiei.  
  
"Come on lets go dance." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Don't getting wrong ideas I'm doing  
it as a friend! It just wouldn't be fair that you didn't get to dance at your graduation party."  
Hiei grabbed her hand and they danced for the last few minuets that the song played. When  
the song finally did end Ty and Hiei began to walk towards the exit followed closly by the  
others.  
  
"Wow just think tomarrow we go to ThrillVille and then we have our last day together. I guess  
it's almost time the gang split up." Eli looked at his feet. Tys' eyes began to water.  
  
"Don't say that you're making me cry!" She said sturnly whipping the tears from her eyes. She  
hated to think that it was already time for the whole group to break up. As they all waited out  
side the caffiteria doors they began to recall memories.  
  
"Hey you guys remember when we all went to the zoo and Hiei decided to climb into the area  
with the wolves?" Brandon laughed as Hiei's cheeks began to reden as he recalled the  
insidant.  
  
"Yea, Ty was all like, 'HIEI GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! I'M TELLING  
MR. GRAY!'." Adam laughed and this time it was Tys' cheeks that began to reden.  
  
"Oh yea, well you remeber when Adam decided he was a bear?" Hiei laughed. He still could  
recal how Adam screamed when Hiei had to drag him out of the grizzly bear exzibit before  
he became bear chow. They all were laughing so hard she couldn't here Miriams' mom calling  
to Hiei and her from her truck.  
  
"Hey Ty you know them?" Eli asked pointing at the red truck. Ty merly looked down.  
  
"Yea we know them." Hiei answered for her.  
  
"Hey well I'll see you tomarrow Ty! And don't forget you're going on the Ripper with me  
tomarrow wether you like it or not!" Eli smiled sweetly at her. Ty stood up and smiled back.  
  
"Yea yea what ever I'll see you guys tomarrow!" Ty yelled over her shoulder as they climbed  
into truck. Miriam turned and looked at Ty from the front seat.  
  
"Whell?"  
  
"Whell what I'm still mad at you!" Ty yelled looking at her feet thinking about Eli and how she  
looked forward to riding one of the only rollercoasters in Salem with him. This thought made   
her sigh. Before she could tell what was happening she felt something tugging at her shirt.  
  
"MIRIAM I TOLD YOU I'M STILL MAD!"  
  
"I'm not Miriam and we're home you baka!" Hiei yelled back. Ty looked up to see that they  
were infact back at the trailer park. 


	3. Rollercoasters and the farwell

A/N: Well here it is the last chapter of Demon at Waldo. But don't fret soon I'llpost up Demon Mckay!!!! YAY!!!! Anyways this lat chapter is kinda sad and well yea. Oh yea and a hit of the fact HIEI LOVES SOMEONE!!!! O.O who could it be? Ok think about it... oh never mind my friends know it. Heeheeheeheeheehee.... - ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Rollercoasters and the farwell.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!! Ty's alarm clack screamed in Hiei's ear. With out thinking he grabed the anoying mechanical object and threw it out his open window.

"HIEI!!!! DON'T DO THAT IT'S RAINING!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!" Ty screamed pulling his covers off him so the cold air hit his bair chest.

"Damn it Ty it's frezing in here." Hiei snapped looking up at the blue eyed teen in front of him.

"Well maybe you should keep that damn wndow cloesd." Ty snapped back in an equaled furry. Then with out another word she stomped off to find her close for tht day. "Oh and Hiei after you get dressed do you mind please getting my alarm clock for me?" This may have seemed like a question but hiei knew better.

"Yea yea... oh do we have to wear our uniforms today?"

"No."

"Good." Hiei sighed sitting up and grabing his nearest black tanktop. It was siposed to clear up today so he dicided to wear his tanktop and a pair of his old black pants. it was the same outfit he had worn nearly a year ago as he fell threw that hole leaving the one he loved behind. As he tightened his belt Ty came out wearing a pair of black cargos and a black t-shirt with a red kitten on the front. Hiei simply scoffed as he finished lacing his boots and stepped out side into the cold moring darkness, the sun had yet to rise. He grabed the alarm clock and noticed the only thing wrong is that it had not yet broken, even after being thrown out the window every week. Hiei stepped back inside and threw the alarm clock on her bed. "Not like You'll be needing it know. We're not going to the last day of school remeber.

"Yea you're right well," Ty threw his backpack at him "lets go." Ty grabed Hiei and dragged him to the door before he coulde grab his backpack. Just as Hiei passed it he grabed the tattered bag. They got to the bus stop and waited for about ten minuets.

"Ha ha you all have to go to school tomarrow too!!!!" Ty laughed and the shorter sixth and seventh graders.

"Yea? Well so do you!" A skinny mexicon girl.

"Uh sorry chic but my dad is coming home tonight and he already told me and Hiei that we could stay home."

"But we're coming to say good by to everyone right, Ty." Hiei but in with a laugh. Ty looked at her short cumpanion and shook her head.

"I don't feel like it. Plus we can come and see the teacheras after school next year." Hiei laughed and the bus pulled up.

"Eighth-graders first please people." The bus driver smiled as Ty and Hiei jumped to the front of the line. Oh Ty loved tradition. She chose a seat at the back of the bus. A very bold move for her. Goths didn't sit there, only the preps and jocks did.

"Uh Ty do you have a death wish?" Hiei looked at her. He remebered the first time Ty sat back there. She was yelled at, called a lezbo, and even spit on. That was back before Hiei really gave a shit about the human girl. Now she was like a little sister, a bossy little sister but a little sister nuntheless.

"I know but I'm gonna sit here. If there gonna be imature on a day like today then oh well." As Ty said this a islander guy with an affro came onto the bus laughing and yelling at the seventh graders to get back in line.

"Here we go, Ty. It's Solomon." Hiei sat back as the islander tooke a seat right next to Ty.(A/N: Hiei was sitting behind Ty. They never sat next to each other if they could help it.).

"Oh hey Ty. You don't mind that I see heredo you?" Solomon smiled when he saw the gothic girl next to him. Why was a jock talking to Ty?! Jocks never talked to her, unless it was a big joke. She'd go with it but if he did anything, he;ll be missen one ball.

"Oh I don't mind, Solomon." The whole ride Solomon talked to Ty about how he got a place on the Freshman team for next year. He seemed to be really happy. Then Ty thought about why he was talking to her, she noticed, all of his friends had gotten a ride to school.

at school

"TY!!! Over here!!!" Eli and the others screamed at her. hiei simply made his way towards the school doors. But before he could take two steps ty grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to see thier friens.

"Hi Eli hi you guys." Ty smiled as she let go of Hieis arm.

"Hey Hiei." Brandon looked at his fellow short companion. Hiei and Brandon were the same height, this only made Hiei feel even shorter(don't ask! Man I hope FootstoolBrandon isn't reading this! EEP!).

"Hey" Ty looked back to see a teacher walking towards them.

"Hi Mrs. Herincx! Is it time for the assembly?" Ty asked as the woman opened then shut her mouth.

"Yes Ty, now all of you who is going to be here tomarrow." None of the teens rose as much as a finger. "Ok then we will give out the awards during the assembly." Mrs. Herincx smiled and walked off.

"Come on you guys lets go get really good seats so we can pellet the seventh and sixth graders with paper!" Adam called out as they all ran to the school. Hiei and ty however simply walked to the doors then to their locker. they put their stuff away and walked to the assembly in total silence. Hiei felt that something big was going to happen to him today, like he was going to have to make a really big choice. He decided not to worry Ty with this thou as they enter the gym they heard Eli and the others laughing. they found theier spots and sat down right as the assembly started.

After 1/2 an hour

"Now the Eighth grade Learning Acadamy would like to give out thier "Most" awards." Mr. Nelson said stepping aside to let Mrs. Herincx and two men step forwar. as they gave out awards Ty noticed that the whole class was getting one, Hiei must have noticed this as well because the two looked at each other at the same time.

"Next will Hiei Jaganshi please come up here." Ty nudged him and Hiei stood and swiftly walked to the front. "We have quite a few trouble makers in our classes, all three of them, but Hiei here has got to be the "Most bothersome and yet smart" of them all." Mrs. Herincx smiled and handed him the slip of paper as all of the learning acadamy laughed.

"Will Tylene Lane please get up here." A tall man with brown hair stepped forward. Ty walked up passing Hiei, who simply gave her an inocent smile. "Ty here has been one of the best righters in our classes, so we are going to award her "Most likly to be published". The teachers smiled as he handed Ty the paper. She rolled her eyes as she walked back to her seat.

after the assembly

Hiei and the others had just gotten off the bus and all of the class of 2008 were all at ThrillVille USA. Ty was probubly the most excited of all.

"Come on Ty lets get on the Ripper." Eli laughed grabing Tys hand and drug her over to the rollercoaster. As Hiei watched Tys horror struck face as the car they were in climbed up He felt a sudden precence and decided he should go check it out. Ty screamed as the rollercoaster plumited down words in a spiral nly to be jerked back up and turned sideways. When the two finaly got off. Ty saw Hiei Standing infront of her with a sad exsprestion on his pale face.

"Hiei whats wrong?" Ty looked at him for a moment the turned to Eli. "Uh I need to go talk with Hiei ok?" Elui nodded and Ty pulled Hiei off to the broken down farice wheel. "Ok Hiei spill it you were happy before I got on that rollercoaster. Whats wrong." Hiei looked past Ty and signaled for her to look behind her. When she did Ty noticed three boys about her age. One had long red hair and peircing green eyes, another hand orange hair and beedy black eyes, the last one had black hair steeked back and deep brown eyes. Ty knew at once who they were, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. "Oh." Was all Ty could let come out of her mouth.

Kurama steped forward extending his hand out. "Hello I'm..."

"I know you're Kurama you're Kuwabara, and you're Yusuke." Ty looked down then turned back to Hiei. "So is this good bye then?" Hiei simply nodded. "Every ones gonna miss you but I guess you gotta go kick some bad guy ass right?" Ty smiled slightly. "Just don't forget me ok?" Ty spun aroud and began to walk towards the snack bar.

"Sorry I have to leave Ty. Tell everyone I said I was sorry and I hope t see them again." Hiei choked as Ty turned around and watched her friend turn and walk into the forest next to the amusment park.

"I will Hiei, see you agsain some time. I hope."

FIN!

A/N: Cries eep! well look for the sequal it's going to be called Demon McKay. See you soon!


End file.
